fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend of the Secret Syndicate
[Square Enix] and [Namco] Action / RPG [['''Legend of the Secret Syndicate]] ---- [[How the Story Began]] Once upon a time in a land not so far away, there was a man who was on a quest to find inner peace. This was a quest that would bring him to meet his future wife friends that would have his back when the final battle commenced. We start our story in a land known as Podonia where our hero was raised to be a man who stood for justice, he and his family grew up under a harsh man who was cruel and evil. Back then he was little and could not find his power that was hidden deep with in him, this meant he was not strong enough to face that evil lord. He was only 12 when he first saw the wicked lord hasioff he then make a gesture that he would one day end this man’s rule of tyranny. He was sentenced to be exiled out of the land of Podonia and into the wild. '''Many Years Later While he was out in the jungle he met some unusual people know as the Lennets these people were telepathic and would not usually come close to any human however our main character known as Phaan was different, there was something about him that intrigued the people from the land of the Villets. While Phaan and the Lennets lived together in peace for many years, the evil lord would make a highly unwanted appearance that would spark off an intense battle, this battle however was one that the Lennets could not win and lead to the eradication of the Lennets. While the Lennets were fighting Phaan felt so helpless and could not do a thing as his power had not grown enough to do anything, so one of the Lennets that was close to him asked Him to protect his daughter, this was the last time that Phaan would ever see his close friend. While Phaan was running away he could no help but to look back at the Village he called home but when he saw someone coming he carried on running away from the village as he knew he had a mission to accomplish, Phaan and the daughter now known as Myrna ended up near a desert where they needed water, how ever the could not get any and when all hope had faded a King saw the two children and took them to the land of Lessence. This was where Phaan finally learned how to use his power. Phaan was something special his original family was known as the masters of the forbidden dragons, in other words he could form himself to be a powerful being with the power of seven dragons. There were seven dragons • Dragon of ice • Dragon of fire • Dragon of lighting • Dragon of love • Dragon of truth • Dragon of courage • Dragon of power''' There was a hidden dragon that only Phaan could master and power up as, which was known as Ultimate dragon of destiny. This dragon was so powerful that it had to lock away until Phaan was old enough to control his powers. ---- Characters ---- Phaan Myrna (Philix) Kiyoshi Rei Hyosuke (Rin) Zen Duke Vincent Lucia Elliot Sara ---- Locations ---- SPEAR: The first location where Phaan and Myrna lived together. They meet some characters along the way. It's similar to Zanarkand from Final Fantasy. X. Category:Fan Fiction